Im gettin you back
by sweetcutie
Summary: dis is my 1st story so please don't judge me if my grammar is wrong...Im still under 15...natsume had been very busy and the day he went home,he said something very hurtful...mikan left and he's all depressed...will he be able to get them back?
1. sin's

Hi this is my first story!

I'm so nervous…please don't judge me if my grammar is wrong

Summary

Since Natsume has been appointed to a high position, he had been Mikan decided to leave with their son yoichi and the unborn twins….

.

Sins.

.

Mikan's POV

Natsume hadn't been home for a week, sometimes I wonder if he still loves me and yoichi and I haven't told him yet that I'm pregnant with the twins. I've been pregnant for 3 months now and I just knew it yesterday. BANG! I heard the door suddenly slammed open down stairs. I knew it was natsume because there's only 2 people who has the keys for my house except for me and that is natsume and hotaru.

Natsume's POV

I just got home from work I'm feeling tired. I don't know what to do, I feel frustrated, then I suddenly saw yoichi. Youchi was crying because I woke him up with the loud noise I made. I suddenly shouted at him "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU,SHUT UP YOUR NOT A BABY" suddenly I heard mikan coming down from the stairs "THIS SOULDN'T BE HAPPENING.I WISH I'VE HAD NEVER MARRIED YOU,I'VE MADE A I ONLY KNEW THAT MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS I'VE SHOULD'VE CHOSE 'S IT I'M GOING AND NEVER COMING BACK" with those last word's I saw mikan crying with youichi. Now I'm out of my house going to my car to go back to the office.

The Next Day

Mikan's POV

"I knew it, he dosen't love me anymore" I said to my self still crying from yesterday's commotion. It's a good thing yoichi is still sleeping. I picked up my phone and dialed Hotaru's phone number "Hello Hotaru" my crying obvious "MIKAN, what happen? why are you crying?" I explained to her everything that happen yesterday "I knew it" I heard her say "He's only gonna hurt you. Mikan since he dosen't love you anymore, come with me and ruka to America. I'm sure you, yoichi and the unborn twins will be more happier" I was surprised that she knew it "How did you know?" I asked "I'm your bestfriend since childhood. You can't keep secrets from me" and then I said "Ok, I'm coming with you and ruka to America" "I will pick you up later" "OK then, bye" with that phone call I've decided what I think that's gonna be the best decision for me and my children. I waked up yoichi, ask him if my decision is alright with him and since he agreed with it we decided to pack up and waited for Hotaru to pick us up.

That Same Afternoon

Natsume's POV

I was fixing the papers for the next project we've been proposing to our clients. I suddenly heard a knock from my door. It was my Father who owned this company "You know I still hated you for choosing that poor girl" I don't know why but I suddenly felt mad of him calling mikan poor girl "but I know you have been working so hard, so I decided it's time for me to Retire and give this company to you" I felt very happy hearing this. He showed me out side and all the workers are cheering for me "Please Welcome your new President" I felt so happy forgetting about my family. He decided that since it's he's last day we should go home early and celebrate.


	2. She Left

My second chapie…..

HoPe u Like it….

.

.

She Left

.

.

Natsume's POV

I was at the bar with my friends and co-workers. Now that I know I will manage the whole company I've been thinking of the possible things that will happen: I'll become influential and if possible I'm gonna be the richest man in the world. I continued thinking and having fun the whole night. Just when we are in the middle of having fun this drunk guy have been punching his friend. We we're laughing and cheering for him, soon the cops came. He had been saying some random stuff. When the cops we're asking him why he was punching he's friend he was just standing there and saying the same thing all over and over again "She left, I'm so dumb I chose work over her now she's gone". We continued drinking and having fun when they we're gone but that guys words keep ringing in my head. After thinking hard there's only two words that came into my mind My Family. I remembered mikan's smile, I remembered how happy I was when youichi was born, I remembered our happy memories. I suddenly rush out of the bar. I can see people looking at me but I don't care all I'm thinking is to hug my family and to tell mikan I love her and I'm sorry.

I reached home. I was wondering why the light's are off. Suddenly I felt scared. I unlock the door and went inside. There we're food in the kitchen table but it look's like nobody touched it. I went upstairs and went to our room. Mikan was not in there. All I saw is all the gift's I gave her, some of youichi's things, a letter, divorce papers with her sign on it and two pictures of ultrasound. I looked at the picture. It was named Mrs. Mikan Hyuga's twins and the date was 5 days ago. I felt so happy seeing my twins but felt scared again. I was reading the letter and it said "_I knew that you don't wanna come back to us but I just want you to know that we will always love you. I know you must have seen the twin's picture don't worry we will come back someday and I'll give you a chance to be with them. I know you don't love me anymore so here are the divorce papers in case you don't wanna be with me any more. I'll love you forever. Mikan" _I cried. I feel so dumb not noticing her feeling's. I run as fast as my feet can carry me. Turn on my engine and drive to where I guessed mikan would be but I never found her

America

Mikan's POV

"_Please put on you seatbelt, we will be landing to California shortly. I repeat, Please put on your seatbelt, we will be landing to California shortly" _I heard the stuardes announced. " Here we come California!" I said inside my mind. I looked at youichi, then at hotaru and ruka then my stomach. I'm looking forward to our new life.

5 Years Passed

Pls review….tnx.


	3. MIkan

Chapter 3

.

MIkan

.

Natsume's POV

"It's been 5 years huh" I said to myself as the first day of spring came " And on those 5 years, I became the richest man in the world but I lost everything". I got up from my desk and decided that It's time to go home.

Mikan's POV

"It's been 5 years, I wonder if he's okay? " I said loudly while I was cleaning up but I didn't know Youichi was there. He had grown so much. He look's just like his father from head to toe except for his silver hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine. "I think It's time for us to go back, I mean not only because I know you want to go back to him, I also want Haruki and Natalie to meet dad". He said, I was shocked at his words. For a boy who's fifteen years old, you don't expect him to make such hard decision's. I stand up and went to hug him "You know that if you really don't want to It's fine with me. As long as you, Natalie and Haruki is happy, I'm happy". He smiled at me and said "I know you knew too that I also miss dad but what he had done was painful. I just don't want to see you cry again" "ok since it's summer vacation we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow so you better start packing up". Youichi went back to his room and we started to pack up our things.

Youichi's POV

"As long as they are happy, I'm happy" he said to himself as he closed the door and started to get the things he will need.

Their Flight Back To Japan

Mikan's POV

Our flight to Japan went smoothly the twins and Yoichi had been sleeping from our 8 hour flight. As we got out of the plane I talked to Hotaru for our plans for today. We picked to check-in into the hotel first, take a bath, prepare, and after we will go separate ways.

Way On Natsume's Office

MIkan's POv

I told my children that we're going to their father's office. I know the twins are excited but I'm not sure if it goes the same thing for youichi. Hotaru gave me the address of we're natsume's company are located, It's a good thing that I still remember the roads and turns of where to go to. As we step inside this very big building I saw the shocked faces of my children except youichi, but I know he's shocked to. I asked the lobby of where natsume's office is located to and she told me it's on the 234th floor. So we went to the elevator to go up. I started to feel nervous as we pass each floor and Ding! The elevator door opened. I saw people looking curiously at us but I didn't care, all I know is I need to see Natsume. I went to ask this pretty lady. She has pink hair and porcelain skin " Um.. Excuse me could you possibly tell me where is Natsume Hyuga's office is? " I said then she said please hold on then she went to dial a number then she told me that he's busy. So I said thank you to her and left my name and my number just in case. I told my children what happened. I heard youichi twitch and said " That bastard still the same. Oh, sorry mom" then he smiled we went to the elevator so we can get down from this building.

Natsume's POV

The telephone in my office ringed. I answered it " What misaki? " she is my secretary " Sir there's a lady outside here for you" " Tell her I'm busy" then she said ok and drop the phone. I was thinking that it's another fan girl who wants to meet me. Then misaki called again " Sir, I told her you we're busy so she left with her 3 children" now, I was curious why she was here "she also left me with her name and phone number. Her name's Mkan Sakura" my eyes widened "What" I said. I ran out of my office and get the paper from misaki's hand it said _"Mikan Sakura,(808)-428-8040"_


	4. They're back

Chapter 5

.

.

Natsume's POV

"She's back after 5 years" I practically shouted at myself. The workers must be thinking that I have gone crazy but I don't care. I stared at the paper in my hands, thinking of what to do. I went to my desk to get my phone. I texted her the place where we would meet and what time. _Mikan, can we meet at the Sakura restaurant tomorrow at 12:30 pm. I'll be waiting. Natsume"._

Mikan's POV

I was at my bed, designing new dresses for my company. So far Hotaru and me have been managing the company. Well, hotaru manage the money and the transaction stuff and I'm with the designs and clothes. My phone rang and I looked at it. I don't know the number but I read the massage. It was from Natsume. I called the twins and youichi. They're at the living room. Youichi asked what happen. For the past 5 years he really changed he became more aware and careful of his and our family's feelings. I told them what happened and what was the message from their dad. The 3 of them were pretty excited.

Next Day (Nobody's POV)

Mikan and her kids went to the place. They saw Natsume at one of the tables. Mikan told her kids to go first. She wanted to know what would be Natsume's reaction.

Natsume's POV

I'm at the restaurant right now. Then I saw 3 kids coming my way. I was shocked that the the twins came running to hug me and they called me "daddy". One is a boy that has the same crimson eyes like mine and the other was a girl who has same raven hair as mine. The tallest of the 3 kids also came to me but sat at the opposite side of the table. "Hi Dad" the boy said. I suddenly realized who he was, his youichi my own son. I was shocked. I couldn't talk. I was thinking what am I suppose to say. I kneeled in front of him repeating same words over and over again "sorry" . "You don't need to kneel and say sorry to me. As long as my mom forgives you and you don't hurt anybody in my family I'm okay with it" he said. "My name is haruki" said the little boy. He has a cheerful and happy aura around him. "I'm Natalie" said the other twin girl. She looks like she has the stoic attitude. "MOM" the twins said. I looked behind me and there she was. She's still beautiful as before. Even though she's 30, she still look like she's in 20's. I know she had caught every males attention in the restaurant so I glared at them and she said _"hi! Long time no see NATSUME" _

what do you think?

I'm gonna end this story quickly cause no body reviews...:(


End file.
